


[Podfic] In Your Black Heart (Is Where You'll Find Me)

by Lucifuge5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: “Hey,” he tries, “hey darlin’, can you pass me the milk?”“Oh sure,” Sam responds after a long pause. “Here you go. Sweetie.”“Thanks, hon, you’re a real doll,” Bucky drawls, and pours himself another bowl of cereal, tops up his coffee, takes a mouthful of milk straight from the carton just for good measure. Sam narrows his eyes.“That’s disgusting,” he sighs, and Bucky makes deliberate eye contact, swallows another mouthful. Sam holds his gaze. “Cupcake, come on, I gotta drink that shit, stop putting your mouth all over it.”“I’ll put my mouth all over wherever I want,” Bucky tells him. “Sweetheart.”“Will you just,” Sam mutters, and sips his black coffee like he’s totally unruffled, and Bucky is startled to discover that he’s the one who’s blushing. Shit. Maybe this was a tactical error.





	[Podfic] In Your Black Heart (Is Where You'll Find Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [in your black heart (is where you'll find me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425369) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



  
Cover art by Akamine_chan  
**Length** : 0:41:08  
**File size** : 38 MB (mp3)  
**Download from mediafire:** [mp3 format](http://www.mediafire.com/file/51dtw7ggduxlei4/In_Your_Black_Heart_%28Is_Where_You%27ll_Fnd_Me%29.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Notcaycepollard for her Blanket Permission. 
> 
> An extra thanks to Akamine_chan who turned out a fab cover. <3
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://lucifuge5.tumblr.com)


End file.
